Like the First Time
by headurohsnap
Summary: My first oneshot thing,tis fluffy. For a halloween contest on Da :D


He remembered it like it was yesterday,the first time England ever said..._I love you..._

_Laying on a soft bed of grass,with France and his brother Canada. Who was telling them about the tradition of Mischief Night,it was celebrated on November 4__th__ with dressing up,bobbing for apples,getting candy,telling magical tales of ghosts and spirits. Little America was very excited about this night,France even agreed to help him put an outfit together._

"_Why are you doing this,little one?"He asked_

"_I want England nii-san,to smile again"the young nation replied,with so much serenity France couldn't help but to agree._

_He remembered working all day with France,trying to make the perfect costume. _

_He first thought of the many clothes,his brother worn. But none of them seemed good enough,France suggested many strange things to the young nation._

_All of which little America ignored,wishing he knew more about his older brother. _

"_France,what is the day?"little America asked staring up curiously with his blue eyes._

"_The 2__nd__ of November,child"He replied,never looking up from his leather clothed sketch book. _

"_And,when is Mis..."He asked,touching his lips in trying to correctly pronounce the words. _

"_Mischief night?"France asked_

"_Yes!"the young nation exclaimed_

"_In 2 days"France replied,putting the tip of his blue feather pen in his mouth._

"_Why ever do you ask?"he asked the little nation._

"_I want to know more about nii-san"little America said,intensely staring at the older nation. _

"_Well you tell me?"He asked the older nation._

_France sighed,and put his pen and sketch book down._

_France wove an eccentric story of pirates and war and hardship. Telling the vast amounts of land that England own,and the little nation America was dumbfounded._

_His brother was amazing. His brother deserved the best of everything America could offer._

_He was in love with the fairytale,that was his brothers life. _

_Also in that moment he realized what,he wanted to do._

_A jacket made of red,trimmed with gold and black lace with golden buttons,the creamiest white pants,topped with a velvety red sash._

_A majestic hat,that was made of black leather with a pure white feather on the top._

_France had beautifully redesigned England's outfit,and America knew his brother would be happy._

_The Mischief day arrived,and America waited patiently for England to appear._

_He had donned his costume with pride,and honor. The things France had said England possessed._

_After a while,he saw the top of a head._

_It held blonde hair,a smile began to creep on his small face._

_Then the thick eyebrows,America was almost jumping up and down at this point._

_Finally,his full body came into view and the beauty that was the emerald green and sapphire blue connected._

"_America"His brother asked,honest-to-god shocked from his outfit. It was the exact same as his own._

"_Happy Mis.."the young nation began,struggling with the words again. _

_A small,smile formed on his brothers lips. "Mischief Day"he finished._

_Then America tackled him,calling him Nii-san. _

_With the out-burst,England smiled fully for the first time in a long time._

_Little America cheered, "I wanted you to smile again,because I love you."_

_England was taked back at the words that had escaped from his little nation's mouth._

"_You know what love is"He asked._

"_France,told me. It makes you warm inside when ever the persons is happy,that you will do whatever __you can to make them happy"Little America said,looking at his brother._

_Tears formed in the elder nation's pure green eyes,"Alfred,I love you too"_

_England pulled the small nation into him,holding him,expressing his love the best he could._

_America's heart flew out of his little chest,his brother loved him in return..._

America sighed and pushed his glasses up,on his face. That had always been his favorite day,even more than Independence Day.

He was still in love with Arthur,not in a brotherly way.

The I want to spend the rest of my life with you way.

"Alfred,what are you doing"His love with the British accent asked.

He hadn't noticed until then that he had been crying.

He jumped up and embraced the now shorter nation,then crashed their lips together.

It still felt like it was the first time,all over again.

When they parted England asked,"What the hell?"

"Nothing,just reminding you how much I love you"America said,playing with his glasses.

England smiled,the small sweet smile of his,"I love you too,you git"

Same old,same old.

America's heart still flew...


End file.
